The Umbrella Disaster: Beyond Umbrella
by Chris Redfield0320
Summary: Part 2 in a series. What happened to Albert Wesker after that fateful night at the Spencer Estate? How did he become the monster he is known to be? Find out the answers to those questions and more in Beyond Umbrella!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Resident Evil Universe is a vast area full of deception, death, and fear.

We know who we can trust, who we can't, who's good and who's bad, and depending on who you are what gun a S.T.A.R.S. member carries standard-issue.

However, as flooded with knowledge as we may find ourselves after six games, two movies and at least seven books, there is one thing that is never fully-explained.

Whatever happened to Capt. Albert Wesker after his incident at the Spencer Estate? Who exactly was he working for outside of Umbrella, and what did they do to him to make him the monstrosity in Code Veronica X and the more recent RE:4?

Well, after giving you my own take on how things happened behind the scenes in the first Resident Evil game in part one of The Umbrella Disaster series _Origins_, I am pleased to give you the story of Albert Wesker in part 2 of The Umbrella Disaster series: _Beyond Umbrella_.

Just to note the events of this game take place between the end of the first RE game and the Wesker's entrance into the storyline of Resident Evil: Code Veronica X.

Enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback!

-Chris Redfield


	2. Unsung Heroes

"It barely took anytime at all," Chris Redfield thought to himself.

"It barely took anytime before Rebecca was gone, and then everything just went to hell. After the mansion was destroyed we went back to Raccoon, ran to the S.T.A.R.S. office, got right on the horn and put every S.T.A.R.S. team on the east coast on 'high alert'. Within 48 hours Umbrella had already taken action to cover up what happened. The news papers all read: "Spencer Estate destroyed after chemical leak. Raccoon S.T.A.R.S key suspects." We sent Rebecca off to one of the teams up in Michigan, she was bright, but she was too young to be put at risk like this. Umbrella knew what we knew, and made sure nobody ever believed us. We were shunned, insulted, disrespected and ultimately disbanded. Chief Irons even wanted to charge us with the murders of Enrico, Forrest, Kenny, Joseph, and worst of all that scum, Wesker, on the grounds of 'foul-play'. If only he knew the _truth_.

Barry, Jill, Brad and I rented an apartment just outside of Raccoon and started planning. We needed to expose Umbrella, but the only way that was going to happen was with substantial proof, and with the Spencer Estate completely destroyed, and Umbrella cultivating their losses, we knew we'd have to find it outside of Raccoon City. We decided the only place we could safely go was—."

----

"Europe," Barry recounted silently as he stared out the airplane window.

"Chris was the one who got the bright idea. We'd each leave this hell-hole one by one, to avoid any suspicion, and head over to France. When we got there we'd start investigating each and every one of Umbrella's HQ buildings. There was one in France, one in England and the main headquarters over in Germany. It was going to take time, and there was a chance we could all end up in jail…or worse, dead. Chris was the first to go, then me, followed shortly after by Jill and Brad together. It was hard to leave my family, but they knew they were safer with me gone then with me home. Just before we found that apartment outside Raccoon, Umbrella sent assassins to my house trying to get at me and my family, those fucks thought they could take us all out one by one, _and_ keep it a secret. Lucky for us and some quick shooting by Jill we got out unscathed. I sent the family off west, they're sure I'll be back soon….that makes one of us.

Our plans weren't fool proof though, shortly after I got on my plane everything back home went to hell and—."

----

"I can't believe _I'm_ the one who gets stuck here for this!" Jill thought while she slowly backed down the alley between Chet's Diner and Army Surplus and Supply.

"Chris got out, Barry got out, but no not me. And poor Brad, he didn't deserve to die like that, at the hands of that—that, that _thing_. First the city gets overrun by zombies, which is bittersweet; Umbrella is probably pissing themselves trying to come up with a way to cover this one up, but then they unleash that monster. They have to hate us S.T.A.R.S. pretty bad if they are going to bring in an assassin of that caliber. Twice the size of any normal person, about one-hundred times as strong, and it carries a helicopter's machine gun and rocket launcher across its back like they weighed nothing! Either way, Carlos and I have to find a way out of here before either that thing or Nicholai find us first. If only I could get in touch with the others, they're probably worried sick, but I can handle this, I'm a S.T.A.R.S member and damn proud of it!

Sad thing is nobody believed us when they had the chance. They sent in tons and tons of reinforcement power, but it was too late. I just hope they aren't still trying to send people in. The last thing we need are more lives lost. Poor guys wouldn't even see it coming, they'd probably think it was just—."

----

"Standard procedures, get trained, graduate, find a precinct, and start saving lives," Leon Kennedy thought, brushing himself off, watching the giant 18-wheeler burn away before his eyes.

"Of course, that would involve coming somewhere that there were actually _lives_ to save. All this place was filled with were incarnations out of every bad 1970s horror-flick I've ever seen. I swear, though I hate to admit it, that these people, these _things_, have to be zombies! This was supposed to be a new start for me, just graduating from the police academy, and my fiancée leaving me at the alter, I figured Raccoon would be the perfect place to start over. Small, quaint, far from the reaches of society up there in the Arklay's. But with my luck I barely get within the first mile of the city limits and I have the citizens treating me like a prime-rib! Talk about rough first days!

I just hope that girl is safe. She seemed almost as scared as me, and there's no way of telling if she got out of my car fast enough before that truck hit. She was beautiful though, pity that something so beautiful had to be lost and alone in a place as ugly as Raccoon City. Ironic that what a pamphlet can paint as 'heaven on earth' could turn out to be the face of hell itself. She said she was looking for her brother, his name was—."

----

"Chris I hope you're alright," Claire Redfield thought as she rubbed her throat, gasping for air.

"This whole trip just keeps getting weirder and weirder as it goes on. Chris doesn't call me for days, so I decide to go up and visit him for a day or two, kind of as a surprise, but instead the surprise was one me. Chris and the rest of his team were gone and all they left behind them was a city overrun by monsters and zombies. Leon, Sherry and I barely made it out alive. I'd say the only plus of the whole thing was I found a note in my brother's desk about going to France to see Umbrella's HQ. Being the idiot I am, I figured I'd follow and went off trespassing and getting arrested. Who would've thought the French police would turn me over to Umbrella though? I never saw it coming. Now I'm stuck here on their god-forsaken prison island! To make things worse someone went and bombed the entire island. Even though it aided in my eventual escape from my cell I had little time to be appreciative. As it turns out Umbrella had the T-Virus here too and now the island is in equal if not worse condition then Raccoon was before they "sterilized" it.

Who was that man though that just attacked me? He said _he_ caused the bombings on the island, said he was after something called the T-Veronica virus. Is Umbrella at it again? More importantly he said he knew Chris, and wants him…dead. I have to find him before this guy does, and that means I'll have to move. He's a lot stronger and faster then any human I've ever seen before, not to mention athletic-looking. Blonde hair, good-build, too bad I couldn't see his eyes behind those sunglasses. Wait! Maybe I have seen him before…back in Raccoon City…the S.T.A.R.S. Office, his picture was on the front desk…Captain—."

----

"Albert Wesker." Doctor Pratchet said to his superior Dr.Craftt as two men carried a body bag off of the helicopter and brought it to them.

"We thought we may be able to do some testing, possibly get a better idea of what exactly this sample is truly capable of under the right circumstances." Pratchet continued pulling the vial of blue liquid out of his trenchcoat. 

"He extracted it?" Craftt said starring at the vial with a youthful hunger in his eyes.

"Affirmative sir. The T-Virus Umbrella was developing." Pratchet replied.

"What are you waiting for then?" Craftt asked impatiently, "Get him inside immediately!"


	3. Flashback

_FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IS ACTIVATED_

"Shit!" Barry and Jill said in unison.

"Wesker you moron," Barry continued, "You just locked us in; we are all going to die."

"No, no dear Burton, not at all," Wesker replied, "The system goes into lock down for exactly three minutes, forcing scientists to back up and export their work before running in a frightened frenzy. So don't worry, the explosion won't kill you—."

Just then the central glass tube shattered and the large creature inside stumbled forward out of it onto the lab floor.

"Ah," Wesker continued his sentence, "But maybe _this_ will."

Wesker and the two S.T.A.R.S watched from separate ends of the room, as the monster in the tube, regained its footing and took a glance around the room letting out a terrible roar.

"Live my tyrant! Live!" Wesker said from behind it.

"Barry what should we do?" Jill said frantically.

"Wait," Barry replied, 'What's it doing?"

Jill and Barry watched as the monster slowly turned towards Wesker and began walking in his direction.

"Tyrant I command you to eliminate the S.T.A.R.S. team. Turn around I say!" Wesker was starting to panic.

The monster was less then a foot away before it stopped and starred at Wesker.

"Goddamnit Richardson," Wesker said under his breath, "I said kill them now. Turn the fuck around and your job you worthless piece of shi—."

Just then the claw-hand of the monster swung swiftly through the flesh of Wesker's torso, the end of his phrase lost as the wind, and a large amount of blood were knocked out of him simultaneously.

"How could this happen?" he though as he collapsed to the floor.

_THIRTEEN MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IS ACTIVATED_

"_Now what?_" he heard Jill ask.

"_Let's keep it busy…until the door unlocks._" He tried, but could only make out parts of Barry's response.

Wesker tried to concentrate as hard as he could on what was happening around him, but his vision and hearing were becoming more blurred with each second that passed. He thought about standing up but realized that not only was that going to be difficult, but if he did, he would most certainly share an impromptu meeting with a bullet courtesy of Jill or Barry.

Just then Wesker saw a flash of light, and felt an explosion.

_TWELVE MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IS ACTIVATED. ALL DOORS ARE NOW UNLOCKED, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST POINT OF EXIT._

He could hear Jill and Barry's footsteps as they exited the room.

"This is it," Wesker thought. "All my planning, my _meticulous_ planning, gone to hell because of Richardson! Now I'll never get my money and Umbrella is going to regard me as a fai— as a fai—,"

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say it.

"No! Who the hell do they think I am? I'm Albert Fucking Wesker!"

Using all his energy, Wesker wiped the blood from is face, and pushed himself into a sitting situation. He didn't have much time left, mainly because of loss of blood, but if he hurried he knew may still have time.

"There's a way to reprogram the self-destruct sequence to make it remote-activated," he thought. "If I can just get to that terminal, I can get the virus sample out of here, and then blow the place before those fucking S.T.A.R.S have the chance to even call in a helicopter!"

Wesker grabbed on to a nearby terminal and stood himself up, bracing himself for the initial dizziness. After it had passed he moved to the corner of the lab, lifted a metal plate from the wall and punched in the code "T-Y-R-A-N-T". Slowly the wall hissed open, like the door to the lab itself.

"Knowing my luck, they're loose in here too!" He said to himself as he began to shuffle towards the main computer terminal for the entire Spencer facility.

As he walked he could hear steam hissing from all around him, as a red light illuminated the hallway as it blinked on and off. The small metal pathway he was on was no wider then two or three shoulder-widths and the ceiling was about twenty feet above his head. This hallway wasn't designed for normal use, so in terms of appearance it was an eyesore. Metal pipes were the décor all around. Under the walkway, all over the walls and almost like a maze in the ceiling were pipes, and every step you took was almost in rhythm with their incessant hiss.

As much as that would have normally annoyed the hell out of him, Wesker was using the noise to distract him from the blood and the pain.

_HISS_

_STEP_

_HISSSSS_

_STEP STEP_

_HISSS_

_CLINK_

Wesker stopped in his tracks.

_HISSSSS_

_CLINK_

_CLINK CLINK CLINK_

"Oh shit!" Wesker said with all his energy as he tried to pick up the pace.

How could he have forgotten to find his gun before he started down the hallway, especially at the rate he was loosing blood? He was basically a walking buffet for any creature within a few hundred feet radius, and the red trail he left behind was a big arrow to where the food was. If he had the time to worry, he knew this would be a good place to start.

_CLINK CLINK CLINK_

Wesker tried as hard as he could to pick up the pace.

_FIVE MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IS ACTIVATED_

"Shit! I'm running out of time, I have to---EEEYYOOOW!" Wesker screamed as a piercing pain punctured his back and he collapsed face first to the floor.

"Fuck! Pincers!"

Wesker knew these creatures all too well; he had helped in their creation. He pulled himself to his feet to see he was now surrounded by about six Pincers, large, t-virus enhanced prang mantises, with extremely razor-sharp talons. This pipelined hallway was a perfect environment for them, simply because it gave them space to whip around from pipe to pipe. Wesker knew he was meeting a dead-end. There was no real way to try to outrun a Pincer and live to tell about it. If there was anything they were more then agile, it was deadly.

_ONE MINUTE UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IS ACTIVATED_

"No! No! I will not be stopped! I cannot fail!" Wesker screamed as he exerted the very last bit of energy he had into a full-out run for the end of the hallway.

The hiss he had listened to before was lost amongst deafening screeches and an indeterminable about of clicking as the Pincers went into full attack. Wesker could feel the claws tearing through his flesh as he ran down the long hallway; he could feel the dizziness getting worse, and the shock setting in as blood poured from each and every wound.

"I didn't realize a person could bleed _this_ much," he thought to himself in an attempt to ignore the pain.

_THIRTY-SECONDS UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SQUENCE IS ACTIVATED_

"Hmph!"

Wesker tripped over his own feet as a Pincer zipped in front of him, sending him to the ground.

"No, I'm so close!" He thought as the hungry creatures closed in.

_TEN_

_NINE_

_EIGHT_

"This can't end like this!" Wesker began to panic.

_SEVEN_

_SIX_

_FIVE_

_FOUR_

"Stay away from me you sons-of-bitches!" Wesker screamed as he tried to pull himself away from the enclosing monsters.

_THREE_

_TWO_

The Pincers finally lunged in for their dinner.

_ONE_

Wesker stopped screaming even though the Pincers began to tear him apart. He knew the pain would soon stop.

**_BOOM!_**

Umbrella, his job, the S.T.A.R.S, Richardson and Baker, the Spencer Estate, his outside buyer, his dream, his hard work, his genius, his paycheck, and ultimately his life all faded to black, and Albert Wesker was no more.


End file.
